Complications
by Gl33Fanat1c
Summary: Damon tries to frame Stefan for killing a vampire hunter and revealing that Stefan is a vampire to Sheriff Forbes. Caroline's mother also learns she's a vampire and thinks Stefan is to blame. Stefan/Caroline story.


Caroline looked over her shoulder as she headed to the Salvatore Estate. There were many times Stefan had been there for her. The younger Salvatore helped the blonde vampire work out her worries. He simply listened to whatever she had to say and would sometimes come up with solutions to the problems. Lately he'd been distant and Caroline was curious as to why he'd been somewhat cold to hoped to figure out why he was acting strangely these days. As she neared the Salvatore home she couldn't help but wonder about it all. Had it been something she said the last time they talked? She strolled over to the mansion and was about to reach for the door when Damon burst outside and rammed into her.

"Get out of the way." He muttered angrilly as he stormed off. Caroline didn't really care what was troubling Damon. She wanted to see Stefan. As she entered the house, the smell of blood wafted through the area and it was definitely human. Why hadn't she smelled it before? Startled, the blonde fought down the urge of hunger that was about to overtake her. Caroline quickly dashed near where the smell lingered, and she located Stefan lying on the ground stiff and sobbing.

"Stefan! What happened?" The young vampire asked as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was then that she noticed him holding a wooden stake. "Was it Damon? Did he-"

She was cut off by Stefan as he warily replied in a shaky voice, "There was a vampire hunter after Damon and I. I was about to compel the man to make him leave. Then Damon came up from behind him and took it upon himself to do.. this." He gestured towards the blood and the still body of the vampire hunter lying on the ground. He had been decapitated, his head no where to be found but his body was unharmed.

Caroline gasped. There was blood everywhere, all over Stefan, the floor, and it even somehow managed to get on the couch. Caroline looked around for the source of this mess. It was then that she saw the longsword on the floor drenched in blood. The overwhelming smell of blood clouded her judgement for a moment and she struggled to relax herself. Her legs wobbled but she somehow managed to get up and pull Stefan up as well. "Let's get you cleaned up. We can take care of him-" She glanced over at the man. "Afterwards." The pair of them went upstairs to Stefan's room.

Stefan looked terrible. His hair was scruffy and dirty, and his clothes especially his shirt were blood darkened. Caroline could see that the brunette's white shirt had a blood stain near his heart. It most likely was from when the hunter's stake punctured into him, and the blonde trembled just thinking about it. She gingerly pulled Stefan's shirt over his head taking it off. She couldn't help but admire his well toned bare chest despite the circumstances. 

She quickly looked away because she was aware now was not the time for this. Caroline knew Stefan had been through a lot, so their relationship could wait for the time being. "Stefan, if there is anything I could do to help I will be-" Her words got cut off as he came up behind her and embraced her. He was still shooken up and needed time for things to get better. She knew that she must have been mistaken. Surely, Stefan wanted to be with her too. He was so vulnerable right now though, and the blonde was not sure what to do. She turned around to face in, unsure of what she should say now.

Stefan suddenly pulled away from her, and he gazed endearingly into Caroline's beautiful blue eyes. The brunette then told her in a semi calm voice, "I appreciate you being here for me right now. Things quiet down and are much more simpler standing right here next to you." Then, he gently stroked her face, and continued on, "How long has it been since we've spent time together? I've been busy trying to keep Damon out of trouble and I'm sorry about that, Caroline." After he finished he started to caress both her hands in his.

The other vampire felt her face grow hot. "You don't need to explain yourself! It's perfectly fine." Caroline quickly replied. She slowly ran her hand through his hair and went on, "Just being together like this is comforting. So we should -" The blonde never got to finish what she was about to say because there was a loud noise from downstairs. She gasped, loudly and Stefan managed to shush her and she became quiet again. He looked alert now, and his eyes became a little bit darker. Almost as if he were starting to transform.. He expertly controlled it though, and after a few seconds was back to normal.

"Wait here, Caroline" Stefan told her almost pleadingly as he went down the stairs. The blonde wasn't going to listen as she already started to follow him. She attempted to be silent but it was useless as Stefan glanced at her and whispered, "Why didn't you listen?" They made their way downstairs to the living room and Caroline was about to reply when she was cut short as she saw Damon and her mother Elizabeth Forbes. The sheriff was busy examining the vampire hunters body when Damon noticed the pair enter the room.

Damon turned to Stefan and looked as if he were suppressing a smirk. "Well, well. Look who it is." Damon remarked casually as he strolled over to his brother. He put a hand on the younger vampire's shoulder and drawled, "Tell Sheriff Forbes what happened here, you monster!"

"What are you going on about?" Stefan demanded as he glared at his older brother.

Damon shrugged, as he took a water bottle that had vervain herb in it and splashed it onto the other Salvatore. Stefan wailed as his face and neck seared where the Vervain water hit him. Caroline went over to Stefan and tried to ease the pain but nothing helped. The burning sensation on his face and neck didn't subside right away and it left Stefan in a weakened state. Damon turned back to Sheriff Forbes who narrowed her eyes at Stefan. "I'm taking you into custody." She declared as she grabbed him and lead him out the estate and into her squad car. Caroline quickly followed her mother.

"Mom wait!" The blonde called after her mother. Sheriff Forbes was about to get into the car and drive off when Caroline stood in the way and continued. "Please stop! You don't want to do this!" Elizabeth sighed impatiently.

"Why wouldn't I? He is a vampire! Our sworn enemy, Caroline. Now get out of my way!" She attempted to shove her daughter aside but Caroline wouldn't budge. "Step aside!" She somehow managed to push Caroline away from her vehicle. She quickly started the ignition and was about to drive away when Caroline blocked her path again. "Move!" The blonde cop honked her horn in frustration, and couldn't stop herself. She ran over her daughter with full force and gasped. "What did I do that for?" She hurriedly got out of the squad car to see the damage she had done.

Her daughter's form was apparently lifeless. "Oh my God!" Sheriff Forbes leaned down and examined her body. "I did this. I killed.. my daughter." Elizabeth hugged Caroline then sobbed and added, "I am so sorry, Caroline." The blonde vampire's wounds started healing, slowly at first then more quickly. Though she was crying the blonde cop noticed it and nearly choked. "What the-?"

"I'm fine, mom." Caroline stated as she got up from where she had fallen.

"What are you?" The older woman implored. She looked as if she were about to faint. Her face began to grow pale but she still continued on, "You were dead, and now you're alive again? What is this? I killed you, didn't I? So why is it -"

" - Mom, I'm a vampire." The blonde revealed.


End file.
